(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current regulator drive circuit shunting current by voltage-dividing load, wherein a main load and a voltage-dividing load connect in series; a power control unit, serving to perform regular shunt or manual control, control through inputting external signals, or feedback control through detected signals detected by a voltage detector and/or a current detector to the voltage-dividing load, connects in parallel with a voltage-dividing load for performing a shunt regulation; and when the voltage controller and/or the current detector are selected to be installed, the installation is processed at input ends of an AC or DC power source, or at two ends of one of the main load and the voltage-dividing load or the total load of the two loads connected in series, and/or a load current detector is installed at output end of the power source or at load end, depending on signals detected by the voltage detector and/or the current detector, if the voltage detected by the voltage detector and/or the current detected by the current detector is lower than a predetermined value, the power control unit is operated to increase the current passing through the main load; and if the voltage detected by the voltage detector and/or the current detected by the current detector is higher than a predetermined value, the power control unit is operated to decrease the current passing through the main load.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional control method for limiting the current of the load driven by AC or DC power is often to turn on or cut off the switch connected with the load in series for current limiting regulation; when the ON-OFF control over the switch is implemented, the current change is significant, thus the shortcomings include that the lamps will show changes in light and shade if the load is lighting instrument, and a larger electromagnetic interference is formed if the load current is directly controlled though full-voltage PWM.